legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Heaven
Heaven is a common religious cosmological or metaphysical term for the physical or transcendent place from which heavenly beings (such as God, angels, heavenly saints or ancestors) originate, are enthroned or inhabit. It is commonly believed that heavenly beings can descend to earth or take on earthly flesh and that earthly beings can ascend to Heaven in the afterlife or in exceptional cases enter Heaven alive. Heaven is often described as a "higher place", the holiest place, a Paradise, in contrast to Hell, and universally or conditionally accessible by earthly beings according to various standards of divinity, goodness, piety, faith, or other virtues or right beliefs or simply the Will of God. Some believe in the possibility of a Heaven on Earth in a World to Come. As of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Act 3's ending, all the angels have been kicked out of heaven by Jesse's spell in part of his plan to control the angels and demons. In the Missing Episodes of Sleepy Hollow, particularly its third episode, Heaven was shown at a diner, the same place where Abbie ended up with Joe and August. By the time Lara came into the past, her spirit wound up there along with the Corbins, her mom, her ancestor, George Washington, Chief Turgado, and Gavin's ancestor Leon. There, seven crystals glow and Team Witness eventually receive the seven, sacred virtues. Later on, Katrina and Benedict wound up there via Jenny's cross as they were being redeemed from Hell's Treachery ring. Henry Parrish also wound up there soon after when he also received the holy might from Jenny's cross, breaking his War avatar and his never-ending vengeance. As the group faced Lucifer, all their fallen friends prayed for their victory and portions of the Almighty resided in them as they sealed Satan back into Hell as He was weakened by their prowess. Lastly, their allies said farewell after they arrived at the cistern and then restored balance to the world when they released their Virtues. In the crossover Dissidia: Shadowgate, Heaven was portrayed temporarily, when Firion lost against the Behemoth along with his fellow teammates. He was in an endless flower field filled with miles and miles of wild roses in various colors, and later he saw Cosmos. Although she was a fallen manikin (not a goddess!) she wound up there too. She actually gave Firion a choice as to whether he could live and save the world from eternal disaster, or spend eternity there along with his deceased family. After several moments of thinking, he eventually decided to return and fight the Behemoth, as well as finish his mission so that he and his friends can return home. Because of his diligence, Cosmos gave him a second chance of life, and Firion was successful. Residents This is for Deceased Heroes and Redeemed Villains. *FrostAngel Freeze (Killed by Profion) *Shadow (Killed by Profion) *Daxter *Smoke *Jake the Dog *Private *Kowslaki *Rico *Shining Armor *Balto *Jiminy Cricket *Dawn *Darkwing Duck *Gosalyn *Trusty *Dib *Bubbles *Edd *Milo *Axel *Aang *Aleu *Katrina Crane (soul lifted by Holy Cross) *August Corbin (beheaded by Abraham van Bunt) *Benedict Arnold (soul lifted by Holy Cross) *Grace Dixon (incinerated by Henry's cries) *Gen. George Washington *Lori Mills (lifted after saying goodbye to the Mills) *Jeremy Crane (soul lifted by Holy Cross) *Joe Corbin (shot by Jenny Mills after an everlasting Wendigo curse) *Abbie Mills (sealed her soul in Pandora's Box) *Leon Lucas (killed by Hessian) *Chief Turgado (head of the Onondaga tribe; brain aneurysm) *Kaldea Orchid (slewed by Dauragon C. Mikado) *Dominique Cross (human form; died from terminal illness while 15) *Master Mikado (slewed by Dauragon) *Prof. Horatio Hart (demised along with his lab by Grimlord's forces) *Tao Chong (natural causes) *Jeb (natural causes) *Victoria Terpischore (shot by Red Dragon agents) *Zekrom (sacrificed its life for powering up Vic's truck during collapse of Olympus Mons) *Reshiram (sacrificed its life for melting the peak of Olympus Mons) *Annie (killed by Red Dragons) *Lin and Shin (killed by Red Dragons) *Cosmos (slewed by Chaos) *Kureha Tsubaki (killed by Elsin) *Zack Fair *Aerith Gainsborough *Kenzo Tenma (killed by Mikie Okamine) *Kudelia Aina Bernstein (killed by Mikie Okamine) *Atra Mixta (killed by Mikie Okamine) *Soichi Isurugi (killed by Wile E. Coyote) *Misora Isurugi (killed by Wile E. Coyote) *Captain Falcon *Kanade Amou *Serena Cadenzavna Eve *AncientGreymon *AncientGarurumon *AncientBeetlemon *AncientKazemon *AncientMegatheriummon *AncientWisemon *AncientVolcanomon *AncientTroiamon *AncientMermaidmon *AncientSphinxmon *Haruka Misaki *Carl Fredricksen (killed by Milinda Brantini) *Tetsuo Shima *Ice King *Mufasa (killed by his own brother Scar) *Han Solo *Leia Organa Solo *Strider Hiryu (killed by Lord English in Chronicles of Great New Empire) FrostAngel.JPG Shadow casual.jpg Daxter.png Smoke.jpg Jake.jpg I-have-a-present-for-you-a-Private-penguins-of-madagascar-29650488-1024-768.png XD-Kowalski-penguins-of-madagascar-18550264-561-451.jpg Swordsnk0.jpg Shining Armor.jpg Balto.jpg Jiminy cricket.jpg Dawn.png Darkwing-duck-brooding.jpg Gosalyn 4.png Trusty.jpg Dib sees something.jpg Powerpuff-girls-bubbles1.jpg Various-double-d-ed-edd-n-eddy-15221978-1142-834.jpg Milo 2.jpg Axels.jpg Aang 11.jpg Aleu2.jpg Katrina.jpg august.jpg benedict.jpg grace.jpg washington.jpg lorimills.jpg jeremy.png joecorbin.jpg abbie.jpg GavinandLeon.jpg Turgado.png kaldea.jpg dominique.jpg jeb.jpg hart.jpg tao.jpg vic.jpg zekrom.png reshiram.jpg annie.jpg lin and shin.jpg CosmosRender.PNG Kureha Tsubaki.jpg Aerith Gainsborough.jpg Zack 1.png Kenzo Tenma.png Anime-Anime-Art-kudelia-aina-bernstein-Gundam-Tekketsu-no-Orphans-4184667.png Atra Mixta.jpg Soochi Isurugi.jpeg Misora Isurugi.jpg Falcon.jpg Kanade.jpeg Serena Cadenzavna Eve.jpg 01.AncientGreymon.jpg 02.AncientGarurumon.jpg 03.AncientBeetlemon.jpg 04.AncientKazemon.jpg 05.AncientMegatheriummon.jpg 06.AncientWisetmon.jpg 07.AncientVolcamon.jpg 09.AncientMermaimon.jpg 10.AncientSphinxmon.jpg Haruka-0.jpg Carl Fredricksen.png Tetsuo.jpg Ice king 56.png Mufasa.jpg HanSoloTrailer.jpg Leia.jpg Striderhiryu14.jpg Former residents *Moe, Curly and Larry *Piccolo *Sub Zero *FrostAngel Freeze *Shadow *Firion Candidate-3-stooges.jpg Piccolo.jpg Okursan.net-subzero.jpg FrostAngel.JPG Shadow casual.jpg firion.png Category:Worlds and Places Category:Places that appear in the Gingerverse